


lightning strikes every time she moves

by merricatblackwood



Series: can't we be seventeen? [3]
Category: Cloak & Dagger (Comics), Cloak & Dagger (TV 2018), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: F/M, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, teens on double dates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-08
Updated: 2018-06-08
Packaged: 2019-05-19 12:53:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14874119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merricatblackwood/pseuds/merricatblackwood
Summary: regular teenagers go on double dates right?tandy and mj connect over their personal lives, ty worries.





	lightning strikes every time she moves

"Do you think that they're...plotting to kill us?"

Tyrone followed Peter's gaze to where their girlfriends were leaning against the concessions stand, talking. MJ's face was her usual brand of deadpan but Tandy was frowning slightly, as she nodded at something MJ said. 

Ty turned around, Peter sounded like he'd been joking but still he couldn't help but feel slightly edgy. There were a few times that he'd seen her frown like that and well, Ty didn't particularly like the cause. 

"Well given how long it took you to pick the movie, I think that they're entitled to that," Ty couldn't help but joke, "If they kill us, we'll never see it coming," 

He couldn't help but feel a little edgy, or at least until Tandy broke out into her usual bright grin offering her hand out for a highfive. For her part, MJ just stared at her but the blonde refused to back down until - she conceded, with only a little enthusiasm. 

"Oh they're coming back now,"

"Yeah, so act like we weren't just talking about them,"

"Heads up, Tiger," MJ called, as she approached - flinging a packet at Peter who grabbed the gummy worms before they hit him square in the face. 

"Almost, Em," 

"I'll get you next time,"

Tandy leaned up to kiss Tyrone on the cheek as soon as she got next to him, "Hi stranger," She laughed as his arm slid down to her waist, "Did you miss me for the five minutes I was gone?" 

"Always," 

"Affection," MJ deadpans, as her hand slips into Peter's, "It should be banned. Disgusting," 

Peter pulls a face that's somewhere between adoring puppy and mock offended. 

"Can we go in now? I want to see myself underrepresented in modern media,"

\--

They usually take the walk home slowly, Tandy liked to wander - take in the sights. Plus optimal hand holding time, they might be co-dependent to a ridiculous degree, but there's something about showing affection even when they're not obliged. 

"Sunshine?"

"Mhm?"

"You're quiet,"

Tandy stayed quiet for a moment, she wasn't quiet - not usually, it wasn't her thing. She was great at talking, anxiety rambling was a big thing for her and well...she wasn't a great fan of silence. 

"I was just thinking, y'know about stuff?" 

"Okay," Tyrone glanced across at her, Tandy's usual sunny expression was set in an almost frown. "You wanna talk about it?" 

She glanced over at him, "MJ and I were talking, well we have talked before. We follow each other on twitter and well, you know what I'm like about oversharing,"

"Yeah I'm surprised you haven't told the world that we fight crime on the regular," He teased, still slightly on edge but then she smiled and well there was Sunshine. 

"Shut up," Tandy rolled her eyes, playfully shoving him in the shoulder. "I just yeah we talked about my...Mom and she has similar stuff so I guess we bonded over that mess," She grimaced and Tyrone squeezed her hand.

"It's okay you know," 

"What's okay?"

"That you can talk about it and stuff, she was terrible to you - even if people told you that you should be grateful for that. You don't have to deal with it on your own and if talking to MJ about it helps then..."

He was cut off by Tandy reaching up on her tiptoes to kiss him. 

"What?" He murmured after she pulled away, his hand still resting on her cheek.

"Thank you," Tandy said quietly, looking up at him with stars in her eyes. "For being you and understanding, if you want to talk about your brother about what happened? You know I'm always here for you too,"

Tyrone leaned down to kiss her cheek. 

"I love you," He said simply.

They'd never said it but he'd had to say it anyway. 

"I love you too," Tandy said back without hesitation, as though it was completely obvious. 

Maybe it was.

They held each other's hands tighter and the only thing that mattered was that they'd found someone who understood.

**Author's Note:**

> happy premiere day folks! 
> 
> I had to combine my two marvel otps that the mcu hasn't ruined! so teens on a double date!


End file.
